Quiet Moments
by themanemmaloves
Summary: I waned to write a lil fluff because my last fic was awfully painful, but this really is the last fic I'll be posting on here for awhile. Basically Captain Swan cuddling with a lot of feels.


Emma would usually wake up first. Maybe out of habit of getting up early and maybe just to experince their morning routine as many times as she could - glimpses of sunlight shining across her face while Killian had his arm firmly wrapped around her bare stomach. His head was buried between the pillow and the curve of her neck with their legs tangled and his hand rested right beneath the fabric of her bra.

Emma always knew when Killian was waking up - loud grunts would start escaping his lips as he nuzzled against the soft skin of her shoulder and pulled her closer to him before even opening his eyes.

It was the moment he would start pressing sloppy kisses down her jaw and her neck she loved the most. Still sleepy but he would never miss an opportunity of kissing her. Especially the ones when they were all alone on his ship, far from the possibility of someone coming in screaming of a new chaos that's coming or already had invaded the town.

Just the two of them, half naked, and still quite exhausted from last night, resting next to each other. They were really lacking some alone time, late nights and early morning were all they could squeeze in. Sometimes, they just needed a few moments when they wouldn't care about anything but each other and the potential fifteen minutes of cuddling or making out they might get.

"Good morning."

She rolled over and looked into his face. Who would know that Captain Hook was the most adorable person to look at seconds after he first opens his eyes in the morning? His hair all messy, blue eyes barely showing beneath the eyelids (that are struggling not stay shut) and that stupid grin was already present on his face.

"Morning."

He started playing with her hair and wouldn't take his eyes off of her, or the smile of his face. Her tongue started playing with her bottom lip, and he still wouldn't stop giving her that look of pure adoration.

"What?"

"Nothing… You're just so beautiful."

She smiled at him, his face still hazy to her and she just snuggled closer, his soft lips landing on her forhead - and jesus there was something unexplainable about how calming it felt, and he adored the way she would later nuzzle against his chest while he wrapped his arm around her yet again.

"I wish we could stay like this all day."

"I know, love. I would too. So, I was wondering when the sheriff gets a bit of a break, perhaps we could go sailing? Henry mentions wanting to go every single time he sees me."

"Don't I know it… He talks about you a lot. Especially lately."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. He grew to like you."

And she really meant it, Henry has grown fond of Killian more then she ever excpected him to. Between all that's happened and all they've been through, it was kind of excpected, but it didn't make it any less amazing to witness it happen.

And as for Killian, he wasn't really able to hide just how happy he was over it. He would just smile at Emma or David, cheeks flushed, whenever he felt himself grow closer to Henry. Like that one time he asked him to take him to school because he wanted to show him the shortcut he uses when he goes to the most beautiful part of the docks to read. What he didn't know is that Henry also took him there to inform him just _how_ breathtaking it was - and it was, it was truly gorgeous, quiet and with a nice view, all things Killian loved. 'The perfect place for a date for you and my mom' was how Henry excatly described it.

"I am very delighted to hear that, love."

"I am too."

Suddenly, Killian found his fingers tangled between the locks of Emma's messy hair as she pulled him in for a long kiss. He could feel the difference in their kisses the longer they are together.

At first, their kisses were passionate, full of hunger and lust and the never ending game of whose tongue is going to prove itself stronger. They were fast and they would leave them both panting, lips bruised and bodies pressed as tight as possible against each other while hands would wander underneath clothes every time. Neither of them could say that they didn't love those, they sure as hell did (in fact still have them quite frequently, mostly during the late nights they spend over at each other's homes). But none of them could ever equate to the beauty of the kisses they have now.

Passion was still there, but in a bit of a more tender form that Killian would usually describe as an amorous yet fiery way their lips would crash against each other. Hunger was replaced by the soft kisses that would later turn into the deeper ones, and Emma especially loved the way he would suck on her upper lip while pulling her closer to him during them. The game they played was replaced by a different one, where the main goal was trying to make each other giggle with the new ways they'd come up with to kiss each other. Sometimes it would be silly chin kisses, sometimes the sloppy shoulder ones and sometimes just teasing the gentle skin of the stomach with the tongue.

And the lust? Lust was replaced by love. Something they both tried to press when around each other for a long time. But at some point, they must've realized that not everything is eternal and that life hasn't really cuddled them, so why not take a leap of faith to cherish what they have? Letting go and allowing themselves to move on was the best desicion they made.

Slowly enough, they parted, lips still lingering and eyes still closed for a few seconds. Emma brushed her nose against Killian's with the brightest smile shining across her face and just gazed at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just love you."

He kissed her again, cherishing every second his lips stayed on hers.

"I love you too."


End file.
